New Faries
by ravenraf012angeltitans
Summary: years has past and there are diffrent faries not related to the winx club but 2 twins have great gifts but what will happen in the futur
1. Chapter 1

**Once long ago was a magic dimension there lived to twins who were the most powerful girls because they had a magical birth mark of the powerful dragon on there leg at the bottem and the names of the 2 are call Angel and Rose. Angel has purple hair deep blue eyes and likes pink, Rose has brown hair deep blue eyes and likes purple and both Angel and Rose has all the powers in the universe but they mostly use dragon fire and nature. The magical birth mark holds all the powers they got but they don't know that they have more powers then just dragon fire and nature because they haven't been told by there parents yet. Most fairies, witches and heroes think that the magic dragon birth mark is just a legend made up by some old wizard but it is real. Today the twins go to Alfer for the first time ever they are very nerviest to be at a new school. "Rose should we tell Miss Faragonda about our birth marks on our legs and ask her to not tell anybody?" Angel asked her sister. "I think we should luckily most of the girls from our school is going to the other school remember when we were getting change for P.E everyone sour our birth marks." Rose replied to her sister. "Yea they wouldn't leave us alone and so we had to tell them that we were rich I hope Miss Faragonda will under stand." Angel said sadly. "Me too." Rose said sadly as well. The girls are sad because a lot of people only like them for their money and power. A few minuets later they arrived at The Alfer School For Fairies and Miss Faragonda greeted them. "Hello girls I am Miss Faragonda your parents rang me and said that you wanted to show and tell me something." "Yes Miss Faragonda I am Angel and this is my sister Rose." Angel said introducing her and her sister. "Well it is nice to meet you now follow me to my office." Miss Faragonda said. "Let's get your bags come to my office and take you to your rooms." Miss Faragonda said. 2 minuets later "Here we are and so what do you want to tell and show me." "Well we will show you first." Rose said "you have the birth mark." Miss Faragonda said in shock "Yes but there is a problem when ever someone finds out or we tell someone they always follow us and when someone knows we have to tell them that were rich as well." Rose said sadly "I see so you don't want anyone to know." "Yes but there is another problem when we change people will see it." Angel explained. "I will ask the P.E can you have a privet room but I will have to tell her why is that ok with you 2." "Yes it will be fine." "ok one minuet Griselda." "Yes Miss Faragonda." Griselda said. "Can you get the P.E teacher please?" "Yes Miss Faragonda." Griselda replied. "She's a bit scary." Angel whispered to her sister. "I know." Rose whispered back. "Miss Faragonda you wanted to see me." The P.E teacher said "Yes these two girls have the Dragon birth mark and they don't want anyone to know." Faragonda said. "The Dragon birth mark then that means they all the powers in the world." The P.E teacher replied. "What do you mean?" Rose said confused. "Yea I thought we only had Dragon Fire and Nature." Angel finished off her sister's sentence. "Then that means your mother and farther hasn't told yet." Miss Faragonda said. "So they don't want anyone to know and they want a privet room yea I can do that." The P.E teacher said. "Thank you Rose, Angel this is Miss Kyle she will always be your P.E teacher. Miss Faragonda explained. "Cool!" The girls said. "Now I need to know your birthday because we always do a party." "Well that's easy it's the day after tomorrow." said. "Ok I will take you to your room." Miss Faragonda said. Miss Faragonda, Rose and Angel walk though the hall way until they reached a big green door with sparkles. "This will be your room." Miss Faragonda said as she opened the door. There were 4 girls in there already. "Rose, Angel these 4 girls will be in different room then you but they share the dorm with you." Miss Faragonda explained "Hi my name is Rosalina." A kind voice said. "And this is Nikki, this is Raf and that's devil." Rosalina explained. "Devil doesn't talk to many people because she wants to be a witch but her parents want her to come here." Rosalina whispered. "Well I will leave you to settle in Rose and Angel bye girls." Miss Faragonda said. "Bye Miss Faragonda." The girls said. "Rose and Angel your room is there." Nikki pointed. "Ok thanks." Angel said. Rose and Angel walked to there room and put there clothes into the draws that are in there room and got there bags and sat in the living room bit. The girls sat down and pulled out there lap tops. "Wow cool laptops." Raf said. "Thanks." Rose said. 1 hour later. "Hay Rose Angel would you like to come to magix with me and the girls?" Rosalina asked. "Are we aloud?" Angel asked. "Yea I asked Miss F." "Miss F?" Rose said confused. "That's what some people call Miss Faragonda." Raf explained. "Well ok." Rose said. The girls went on the bus and arrived at Magix. "So where to?" Raf said. "Well I need to get more books." Nikki said. "Let's go then." Rosalina said. 10 minuets later the girls left the book store. "Why don't we get something to eat and then we can tell each other what power we have." Nikki said. The girls sat down at the table and told each other there power. "So my power is technology." Nikki said. "Mean is water and sun." "Wow you have 2 powers!" Rosalina sad. "Yea it's because my mum is a fairy and my dad is a wizard." "Cool my power is cats." "Don't you mean animals?" Angel asked. "No cats I can only do cat." "So what is your 2 power?" "Well…Aw." Rose said after angel abode her then she looked at Angel and angel lip talked saying don't tell them yet. "It's a bit hard to explain we will explain tomorrow." Angel said butting in. "Well ok." Rosalina said. "Let's go back to Alfer." Raf said. They walked to the bus stop but befor they reached it they sore a dark purple light. "Did you see that?" Nikki said. "Yea." Said Angel and Rose. "Should we go check it out?" Rosalina asked. "Ok" Nikki said. They ran to the light and hid behind the trash they looked and they sour 3 witches. The witches were talking into a little portal which was to another witch. "Well did you find what I need?" a voice said from the portal. "No we are still looking for them." a witch said. "Hurry up you know that them 2 existed people thinks it's a legend but I know they are real now GO FIND THE TWINS!" The witch in the portal ordered. "Who could they mean" Rosalina asked whispering. BANG BOOM BANG. The noise was from Nikki "Sorry." Nikki whispered. "Huh did you here that." One of the witches said. "Dark-Angle you know what to do." The leader witch said. Dark-Angel is the child of Darcy one of the witches from Winx club and so Dark-Angel transported to the fairies. "Dark arrow!" Dark-Angel said. "Ahhhhhhh!" The fairies yelled. "Well well look lady's look like we got some goodies goodies to mess with." The leader said. "W-w-who are you." Angel asked sacredly. "Who are we? Ha ha I am the cold the ice the child of icy I am Snow-Crystal." "I am the darkness the night the child of Darcy I am Dark-Angel." "I am the wind the storm the child of stormy I am windy." "And together we make the next generation Trix." They explained. "Yawn." "Yea we can take you easy." Rose and Angel said. "Oh y I yea I like see you try." Snow-crystal said. But rose and angel mind talked again. "****_Oh no we just had to open our mouths." Rose mind talk as Angel spoke. "Yea and now they're going to find out but I guess it will be better for them to know now then later!"_**** "****Ok lets do this ****'****WINX'." They transformed in to fairies and put up a fight. Ice statue Snow said pointing at Raf and Rosalina "Ahhhhhhh" They screamed. "Snow-crystal, come here now." Dark-angel said. "What I was in the middle of something..." "Yea, yea just look at those twos legs!" "The twins?" "Yes look they got the dragon mark." "Well let's try them out." "Hey leave them alone." Nikki said. "Dark shadow." "Hey witches." "Devil?" the twins said confused. "Leave them alone." "LIGHTNING!" "Dark shielded…AHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Devil no!" the twins said. "Icicles!" "Techno shield." The twins said. "With all our powers break the evil witches' spells!" The twins chanted. And all the spells lifted and the witches got taken to cloud tower and miss griffin found out and banished them to there room. **

**"****Wow what was that?" Rosalina asked.**

**"****I don't know." Raf replied.**

**"****Um guys we need to tell you something." Angel said.**

**"****Sure, what." Devil said.**

**"****Well it more of showing the telling." Rose explained.**

**"****Just show us already." Nikki exclaimed. Rose and angel lifted up there skirt a bit and show them the dragon birth mark and everyone gasped.**

**A few hours later they arrived in alfer and the lights shined on them.**

**"And just what time do you call this." Grazelder said.**

**"Oh o." the girls said.**

**"Oh it's ok grazelder I let them." Miss faraganda said walking up to them.**

**"But."**

**"No buts grazelder."**

**"Yes miss Faragonda."**

**"Girls go to bed classes start tomorrow." Miss F said as the girls went to there dorm.**

**"Grazelder I think it's time to call some old friends of ours. Miss said.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank to Aurora112, NadeshikoLove1224 and Rafxstarfierx for the advice thanks guys.**

The girls arrived at there dorm room and sat on the sofas.

"So guys how did you get your charmix?" Mikki asked.

"Well it all started when we was in our garden making the plants grow. (Flash back in the past) I was using my flower power and Rose was using her fire power to warm the plants. Our parent was in the garden as well sitting down having a drink and laughing then suddenly a big growl came out of no where it was a giant monster he stomped into our garden and when our mother sores him she transformed instantly and our farther got is staff out." (Back to the present.)

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait are you telling us that your father is a wizard?" Rosalina asked.

"Um yeah."

"Oh wow that is so cool, so anyway continue."

"Ok (Flash back) any way our father got his staff out but the monster knocked him out and grabbed our mother. She screamed and us 2 got so angry we used our powers but it wasn't working until we joined our powers but the monster transported our mother away and tried to fight us but then suddenly some light started to go round us it was our Charmix! After we transformed we was over joy but when we realized the monster was still there we joined our powers but it wasn't enough. We thought we was going to lose but some more power came it was our father he smiled at us and we smiled at him, the monster couldn't take much more so it exploded and we was happy until we remember that he took our mother away some where and we cried for 1 week (Back to the present) and then we never sore our mother ever again." The twins started to have tears running down the faces.

"It's ok rose and angel don't cry. Please don't cry." Rosalina said kindly.

"Yeah maybe one day you will find her again." Raf said.

"You really think so?" they asked.

"Of course we will always believe in you." Mikki said.

"And anyway there are 6 of us." Devil said.

"Thanks guys!" They said wiping there tears away.

"Come on group hug!" Raf shouted.

There was a knock on the door and Angel answered it.

"Oh, hello miss Faragonda." She said surprisingly.

"Hello Angle, hello girls." Miss Faragonda said as she walked in there dorm.

"Girls do you know the Winx club?" she asked.

"Yeah I have, me 2, I have as well, so have I and us 2 have." They all said.

"Good because I need to introduces you to some people."

"Girls can you come in please." Miss Faragonda said as 6 girls came in.

"Girls these are the Winx club."

Everyone gasped.


End file.
